


Color

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s02e07 The Usual Suspects, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Diana can't hear Claire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color

Claire's neck was a bright splash of color against the dirt and dull of the rest of her ghostly form. Her mouth moved, trying to say something that couldn't get past the slashed vocal cords. Diana cursed not knowing how to read lips.

"What are you trying to say?" Diana asked. If Claire wasn't trying to hurt her, maybe Claire could...draw letters in the air or something?

Claire kept trying to speak. Diana yelled for Sam again, and Claire vanished.


End file.
